We Rule The Streets
by ImCrazybutyoulikeit
Summary: Lexi Novarro; Nate Novarros sister. Lexi moves to NY, to live with her brother; Nate. But when she gets there, her lifes taking dramastic turns. Her brothers secret is out. But is her secret. But even when her secret is out, can she find love?
1. Chapter 1

Lexi Novarro; Nate Novarros sister. Lexi moves to NY, to live with her brother; Nate.

But when she gets there, her lifes taking dramastic turns.  
>Her brothers secret is out.<p>

But so is her secret. But even when her secret is out, can she find love?

Lexi Novarro

Look: Long dyed blonde hair, brown eyes, really tan, skinny, girly girl

Likes: Hello Kitty, Candy, Pies, hot guys, fashion, Louis Vuittion, sex, alcohol, money

Dis-likes: Nerdy guys, cops, Licorice, wide legged jeans

Joe Callivora

Look: Short black "justin bieber hair", green eyes, tan, muscles, bad boy

Likes: Pies, hot chicks, alcohol, sex, money

Dis-likes: cops, Licorice, blabbermouths 


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi Novarro drove through New York, she was trying to find her brothers apartment.

_**Even**_ with Nates comments, she was a little late. Lexi looked up at the building, she was going to stay in for the next 4 years: It was grey, high, and it looked ready to crash down any minute.

Lexi put her phone into her bag where her dog-a Chihuahua named Chanel- was sleeping. Lexi got out of the car, and walked into the building, to find out that the elevator didn't work.

"Just _great_!", Lexi said to herself, but walked the stairs anyway.

When Lexi finally was at the floor her brother was staying at she was WAY out of breath, and just stood there and took her time to catch her breath.

Soon she knocked on the door. No response.

After a minute Lexi began tapping her foot, at the floor while pulling at her blazer sleeve.

After another minute, the door finally opened to reveal a man with dark hair, that almost touched his shoulders.

"Can i help you?", the man asked unsure. "I am looking for Nate? Is he here?", Lexi asked. "Yeah, wait a minute! **HEY ALEX, CAN YOU GET NATE? THERES SOMEONE WHO WANT TO TALK TO HIM!**", the man yelled.

"**SURE MAN**!", a male voice said, and you could hear footsteps cross the floor.

"Aren't it cold out there? _Come inside_!", the man said, stepping out of the way, allowing Lexi into the apartment. "Im Ryland, by the way!", the man said, while sticking his hand out. "I'm Lexi, its a pleasure meeting you!", she answered, while shaking Rylands hand.

Ryland lead Lexi into a room, with grey walls, wooden floor, 2 couches; a red and a black, a brown armchair, a flat screen, a coffee table, a normal table with 6 chairs around it, a bookcase with a small amount of books, and a yellow lamp in the corner of the room, so that must be the living room.

Lexi just noticed a very attractive man lying on the couch, sleeping. "Hey **dude**! There's a _**pretty**_ girl in our home!", Ryland said VERY loudly. At the sound of pretty girl, the man shot up, and looked Lexi over, stunned by her beauty.

Her long dark brown hair, that almost faded to black. Her deep brown eyes, that just said that she was very sweet, but very sly, manipulative, and dangerous. Her skin was tanned, and looked so soft.

"I'm Gabe", the unknown man said, wanting to hear her name, which he didn't know.  
>"I'm <em>Lexi<em>, nice to meet **you**!", she said, meaning every word of it. Lexi had falled for this man. Hard

* * *

><p><strong>Lexi's outfit:<strong>

(.com/cgi/set?id=28942247)

Did you like it? Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, **who** are she?", the voice of a female asked.

"That is my sister Lexi!", Nate yelled, while jumping up and down like a pixie... or something. "Oh, i didn't know Nate had a sister", the woman said. "He doesn't say anything about me because he knows I'm better than him, to anything.. _Eating, remembering stuff, **being normal**_", Lexi grinned. The woman grinned too.

"Well I'm Victoria, and I'm sure we are gonna be **great** friends", Victoria said. "Oh no, there's 2 Vicky's!", a man that must be Alex came into the room, and ran out of the living room again, and down a hall that lead to what must be the bedrooms.

"But you seemed so **innocent**!", Ryland shaked his head. "She's anything but innocent, she's freaking...ummm...ummm...**devil**!", Nate yelled, running in circles screaming. Weirdooo!

"He's right you know, I'm not what you would call innocent. But i seem as it, when you just judge me by the surface", Lexi smirked. Gabe was just staring at Lexi, not believing that this beautiful creature couldn't be innocent.

"Oh, we are **sooo** gonna share a room!", Vicky yelled, dragging Lexi into a BIG room, with pink and gold walls, pink fur carpet, a walk-in-closet, a mirror, a vanity, and 2 double beds. "Where is you luggage?", Vicky tilted her head confused. "Oh it's down in my car", i answered. Soon the boys walked into the room; Gabe with 2 bags, Alex with 3, Nate with 2, and last Ryland with 5 bags. "Oh My God! Ryland are you okay? Do you need help?", Lexi asked. "No need to, i can handle it!", Ryland let the bags fall to the floor. "What do you have in these?", Gabe asked, sounding like a freaking horse that needs breath. "To make it short... All my shit!", Lexi shrugged.

"Hey Lexi! Whats this?", Victoria tilted her head confused, and held up 5 tickets. "Oh, i thought that since Nate was so generous that he lead me live here, i should pay him pack sometime, and since I'm staring in it... Well you are going to a real ballet!", Lexi smiled, and Victoria looked like she could faint from joy. It was one of Victoria's biggest dreams to see a ballet.

"And it starts in 5 hours so, you need to get ready", Lexi added, and Victoria flew into the walk-in-closet. "What colour?", Victoria poked her head out. "Green!", Lexi answered, as she showed the boys out of the room, and walked into the closet to see Victoria holding a knee lenght grass green cocktail dress. Lexi approved VERY much. "Wait! Here, try these on!", Lexi gave Victoria some of Lexi's pumps.

They matched the outfit perfectly. Lexi had found a black above the knee dress, with black ankle boots with a bow. It looked cute, but it needed some more. Lexi found a beige trench-coat, a golden bag, and a white beret. Victoria had found some more her self; a black trench-coat, a deep green clutch, a green jade necklace, and a hair pin with silver, pearls and lace. They looked stunning.

* * *

><p>"Boys! Come on!", Victoria yelled the 100 time. Finally the boys came out of their rooms; Gabe and Ryland from one, and Nate and Alex from another. They all had a black tux on with a tie, but... They had sneakers on. "Come on guys! We have to go, if we don't wanna be late!", Lexi said, and took Nates and Victoria's hands, and flew out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Lexi stood in a room, with 5 other girls, and 7 boys; the 6 girls was supposed to be sisters, that found love in one guy, except one-Lexi- who had 2 brothers fighting for her love(like the vampire diaries). Lexi was standing in her practice outfit, and was breathing in and out calmly, with sound of the waves in the background, from Lexi's pink Hello Kitty laptop."I cant do this anymore! I'm going crazy, I'm just so weak for giving up!" a girl with blond hair and green eyes yelled; she was going to play a maid. Lexi stared at the girl before taking the girls hand.<p>

"Giving up doesn't mean you are weak, sometimes it just means that you are strong enough to let go, of the spotlight and move on" Lexi smiled. The door opened, and the manager come in

. "Costumes, hair and make-up", she said bored. Lexi walked over to the costume section and got a white dress, with black ballet flats, bracelets, black ear-studs, and a silver crown with diamonds. As she was done Lexi walked to the hair and make-up section, and sat in a chair. As she was done-smokey eyes, nude lips, and 2 gold hair-pins with pearls- the manager came in again, but this time she was smiling a real wide smile.

"Its showtime!", she said. Lexi walked to the edge of the stage, and took a deep breath before stepping into the blinding spotlight.

* * *

><p>"Lexi! You were <strong>really<strong> good!", Victoria said stunned for the 7 time. "Can we just get home? I'm really tired", Lexi closed her eyes. Lexi didn't see that Nate, Victoria, Alex, Rylands smiles at the word home. Gabe was a whole other thing. He was grinning like if he could he could light up a whole city.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm glad you moved here<em>", Victoria whispered out-loud. "_Me too_", Lexi whispered back. They were lying in their beds, about to go to sleep, and they could hear Gabe, and Ryland snoring in their room. "Goodnight Vicky!", Lexi said closing her eyes. "Goodnight Lee-Lee", Victoria answered, smiling and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Soooo did you like it?<p>

The site where you can see the outsit's are **Polyvore**! Remember that darlings!

**Outfits:**

_Lexi Pratice_:

.com/cgi/set?id=28943316

_Lexi&Victoria:_

.com/cgi/set?id=28944079

_Lexi Ballet:_

.com/cgi/set?id=28884451

_Lexi&Victoria Sleeping:_

.com/cgi/set?id=28944325

BTW i do **not** own Cobra Starship. _**Only Lexi**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi POV

"**GABE! GET HERE! GIVE ME IT!**", Victoria's voice waked me up. My eyes shot up, and i saw Gabe holding one of Victoria's panties just above her head, and when she jumped to get them, he lifted them higher.

I sighed, got out of my warm, comfy bed - **i love you bed**!-, walked over to Gabe pulled his face down to my level, and kissed him. **On** the lips. And boy, it was good!

"**WHAT THE FUCK GABE**?", Nate's voice screamed. My eyes shot open, and i looked at Nate in the doorway. My lips though were still sealed together with Gabe's. I broke away. "Well that was nice!", i shrugged.

"Lexi why were Gabe eating your face?", Nate walked into the room; typical brother, all ways thinks its the guy's fault. "He wasn't...He were eating my lips", i sighed. I could still feel his lips, on mine. You know in fairy tales, they says their lips tingled. I thought that was a _big bowl of bullshit_, but my lips were freaking still tingling!

Nate sighed. "Come out for dinner then!", Nate walked into the living room. I changed quickly.

"Wait! Dinner? It's only morning!", i walked out besides him. "You slept all morning... It's **7 PM**", Ryland came into the room, with 2 bags of Burger King, and 1 box with Chinese food. **YUM**!

"Oh god I'm hungry!", i groaned. "Then eat something god dammit! You are so skinny!", Gabe exploded.

"**I'm not skinny**!".

"_Yes you are_!".

"**Shut up you Chimpanzee** !".

"_Oh no! You just didn't call me that_!".

"**You sound like a freaking bitch**!".

"I do?", Gabe's left eyebrow rose.

"You can even ask Vicky!", i fake smiled.

"Vicky?", Gabe looked at her.

"Um, well, you kinda sound. Umm. Like a girl", Vicky said silently.

"Yes! I'm right! You lose! You... Snooze?", i asked.

The others burst out laughing, and i glared at them. "Well it rhymes!", i said insulted. I took out some noddles from the China Box, and sat down on the couch. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you", Gabe's voice were next to me. "I don't care, and leave me alone!", the feelings in me were heartbreaking.

It was okay the others laughed at me, but Gabe? It hurt, to know i maked myself sound like a freaking bimbo in front of him.

Gabe POV

I felt really bad about laughing at Lexi, when i saw her stand up from the couch, and walk into her and Vicky's room. "**Damn** her ass is nice", i thought, as i saw her moving it from side to side when she walked. She was in the hallway, and now she's gone.

"I think we hurt her feelings?", Alex said looking down the hallway. We all looked at Victoria. "Fine. Fine. I will go talk to her", Vicky rolled her eyes, and walked into her room. "Soooooo Gabe? Do you like Lexi?", Alex smirked, and Nate stiffened. "Well, she's really pretty", i tilted my head.

"I totally agree with that! Did you see that dress she wore when she first stepped into the apartment? Or the way she moved on the stage yesterday, at the ballet?", Ryland talked, while he stared into space.

"Yeah, she was like flowing through the air", Alex smiled lazily, like he was under some drug. "Hey guys! We like have a meeting in an hour!", Nate interrupted our dreamy states.

I heard Vicky and Lexi's room door slam. We all looked towards it.

It was Lexi; putting her wallet, and phone into her bag. She had also changed her outfit.  
>"Where are you going?", Nate frowned, as he saw her car keys. "Well i have a date with this guy called Matt, so yeah i have to go", Lexi smiled at us. I paled. Lexi on a date... But not one with me? That's so unfair! I mean for god sake, I'm in love with the girl!<p>

"Why?", i croaked out, and the others turned to look at me...

* * *

><p>Remember, still Polyvore!<p>

**Outfits:**

_Dinner:_

.com/cgi/set?id=28943585

_Date:_

.com/cgi/set?id=28944593

Like it? Hate it? I will take!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi POV

"**Excuse me**?", why the fuck did he care about if went on a date or not.

"Um... Nothing...Have fun", Gabe turned and walked into his room. What was up with him?

"**BYE**!", i yelled, and walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Victoria POV<p>

I heard the door slam.

"Lexi?", i yelled.

"I cant believe he did that! I mean what a douche bag! What a jackass", Lexi screamed, and stomped into our room.

"Honey! What happened?", i sat up from my bed.

"The dude i was going on a date with- Matt- when we met at the cafe, he said "Oh, i thought you were hotter", and when we were eating, all he did was talking about: his ex- girlfriends, how hot he was and porn", Lexi sat down on the bench at our vanity.

"What a douche!", i gasped. Seriously, a guy shouldn't do that on a date.

"I know right? And that's just not all! When we were at the park, he stole a ice cream from a little kid, and then left me to pay my own ice cream! And he kicked a puppy, and when the date was over, he just said bye, and left!", Lexi took her jacket off.

Gabe POV

"**Dude** what are you doing?", Ryland asked as he passed me.

"_Shh_!", i pressed my ear tighter to the door into Lexi, and Vicky's room.

"-_not all_! When we were at the park, he stole a ice cream from a little kid, and then left me to pay my own ice cream! And he kicked a puppy, and when the date was over, he just said bye, and left!", i heard Lexi say.

Then i fell into their room.

"_**GABE**_?", they screamed.

"I can explain!

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! No Outfits this time!<p>

But i have a little mission for you! You have to vote for what you think should happen in the next chapter:

**A.** Go to a cocktail party with her boss Joe.

**B.** Go on a date with a guy named Dan (Yes, from Gossip Girl)

**C.**Go to a masquerade with her boss and co-workers.

**D.** Go to the park (Where she meets Dan)

_**or**_

somewhere else, where we see what her job is...

Review!


End file.
